Es tu culpa
by ArminxArlert
Summary: Kiyoshi sabe desde siempre que el alcohol y Hyūga no son una buena combinación. Lo que no se imagina es que, esta vez, el resultado de la mezcla entre ambos será un poquito diferente de lo usual. [KiyoHyuu] [One-shot].


**KiyoHyuu :'D Se me ocurrió hoy a la mañana, mientras daba vueltas en la cama antes de levantarme. Es mi primer intento para estos dos (desde hace tiempo que me moría de ganas de escribir sobre ellos, pero no se me ocurría nada), así que... eso.**

**Espero que les guste c:**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

><p>Ni siquiera había querido ir a esa fiesta, para empezar. Pero habían invitado a Hyūga, éste no había sabido decir que no; y de esa manera había quedado envuelto él también. No era que estuviese obligado a ir… pero el escolta de Seirin le había dejado bien en claro que cosas malas ocurrirían si no lo acompañaba, porque él no conocía a ninguno de los invitados y no pensaba ir solo —y, vale, él no era muy bueno al momento de decirle que no a Hyūga Junpei.<p>

El problema era que él ya sabía lo que significaba ir a una fiesta con él. El de anteojos ya de por sí era un tipo temperamental: estaba en su naturaleza intrínseca tener poca paciencia e irritarse con gran facilidad. No era _antisocial_, pero los ambientes tumultuosos como mínimo potenciaban su irritabilidad, volviéndolo todavía más irascible. Si a eso se le sumaba su escasa resistencia al alcohol, que siempre acababa bebiendo por litros a pesar de que conocía cuál sería el resultado…

Sí, Kiyoshi Teppei había sabido desde un principio que no pasaría una noche exactamente agradable. Eso se confirmó bastante rápido, cuando tuvo que rescatar al pelinegro de agarrarse a golpes con un tipo de otro colegio al que no conocían; volvió a verificarse cuando empujó a una muchacha, apartándola de su camino para ir a buscar más alcohol, y ella lo acusó de haberla tocado en lugares _indebidos_ —fue muy incómodo para Kiyoshi tener que salir a aclarar la situación y pedir disculpas por su amigo—; y fue confirmado, otra vez, cuando tuvo que evitar que se tirase de cabeza en una piscina que había en el exterior —alegando a los gritos para quien quisiera escucharlo que era un excelente nadador. ¿El motivo? Pues éste: la piscina estaba vacía.

El pívot era más alto y corpulento que él; quizás por eso reaccionaba menos al alcohol, o tal vez era sencillamente que era más resistente que Hyūga (algo de lo que este último no quería oír ni una palabra). Por la causa que fuera, Kiyoshi lograba conservar la cordura y el raciocinio durante aquellas fiestas, y por eso podía hacerse responsable del pelinegro e _intentar_ asegurarse de que no hiciese ninguna tontería. En ocasiones, le hubiera gustado poseer tan poco autocontrol como Hyūga y abandonarse a su propia suerte, víctima del embotamiento producto del alcohol… pero no era el caso, y aunque era agotador tener que hacerse cargo de su amigo durante toda la fiesta, lo hacía de todas formas porque… bueno, todos sabían que Teppei era demasiado bueno.

El problema fue que, esa noche, el asunto tomó un rumbo completamente distinto al usual.

La fiesta estaba lejos de terminar, pero Kiyoshi se daba cuenta de que Hyūga estaba llegando a su límite y de que no tardaría mucho en desmayarse —tras lo cual se irían de allí. Siempre era igual: llegaban, el escolta bebía de más, Kiyoshi controlaba que no hiciese tonterías, el pelinegro se desmayaba, y adiós. Luego de que la misma situación se hubiese repetido tantas veces, el castaño había logrado encontrar patrones, señales de _cuándo_ exactamente iría a caer su amigo. Y en esa ocasión, a las seis de la mañana, los _minutos_ de Hyūga estaban contados.

Sólo lo perdió de vista por un momento. Bastaron unos escasos instantes en los que Kiyoshi no miró con total atención a su amigo, para que todo se diese vuelta de la manera más inesperada y retorcida posible.

Echó un vistazo al interior de la salita, buscando a su compañero casi con desesperación. No sabía dónde se habría metido, pero más le valía hallarlo pronto, antes de que pudiera meterse en demasiados problemas. Aunque más temprano había visto a unas muchachas adulando a un tipo sobre el sofá, y a dos amigos riéndose a carcajadas con sendas botellas de cerveza en otro rincón de ese cuarto, allí no parecía haber ni un alma. Entró, de todas formas. Quería revisar el suelo de toda la habitación y asegurarse de que Hyūga no estaba allí, desmayado; además, la pared contraria del cuarto era por completo de vidrio, un gran ventanal que daba al jardín y le permitiría averiguar si el escolta se hallaba allá afuera.

La luz no prendió, cuando trató de encenderla. Sin embargo, un rápido estudio del lugar —bajo la tenue luz del amanecer— bastó para confirmar que el cuatro _no_ se hallaba allí. Y se dirigía a la ventana, para escudriñar un exterior apenas iluminado por el sol naciente, cuando oyó pasos y por el reflejo del vidrio percibió una figura que entraba en el recinto tambaleándose.

— Kiyoshi… —Masculló por lo bajo un Hyūga por completo _ebrio_. Tenía los anteojos torcidos, una de las mangas de su camisa manchada con salpicaduras de alguna bebida, y estaba bastante desaliñado en general. El pívot se apartó de la ventana para acercarse a su compañero, con gesto de resignación.

— Hyūga, ¿dónde estabas? He estado bus–… —Pero se frenó a mitad de la frase. El pelinegro tropezó con una mesilla que había en el suelo de la habitación —y no podía culpárselo, pues estaba bastante oscuro—, y Kiyoshi tuvo que atajarlo en brazos para que no se diera de bruces contra el suelo. Apenas le alcanzó el tiempo para cubrir la distancia que lo separaba de él y atraparlo a mitad de su caída.

— J–joder —masculló el cuatro, tratando de incorporarse sobre sus piernas, sin éxito—. Kiyoshi…

Algo estaba mal. Había algo en el tono de voz de Hyūga que no cuadraba, que no era igual que siempre. El escolta deslizó su cuerpo contra el de él, acercándose todavía más en algo que Kiyoshi interpretó como un pobre intento por erguirse; sin embargo, en seguida quedó en claro que no se trataba de eso. Hyūga empezó a moverse contra él en movimientos lentos, repetidos, deslizando sus caderas arriba y abajo contra el castaño; y si Kiyoshi no se equivocaba, aquello que rozaba contra su pierna era…

— Hy–Hyūga —Se apresuró a decir, tartamudeando apenas y haciendo ademán de apartarlo de sí. Falló en su intento a causa del asombro; estaba atónito, completamente sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud de su compañero.— Hyūga, ¿qué…? ¿Qué pasa…?

— _Kiyoshi_… —La voz del pelinegro salió lenta, grave, casi como el gruñido de irritación de un oso molesto. Incluso en aquellas circunstancias, parecía un poco fastidiado por el pívot. Los movimientos de sus caderas contra el más alto no se interrumpieron, pero entonces alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, con una expresión que a Kiyoshi le costó descifrar. Había enfado en su gesto, y también parecía como atontado… pero había otra cosa más que dejó al castaño sin palabras.

Si el hecho de que estaba frotando su miembro erecto contra la entrepierna de Kiyoshi le servía como prueba… era excitación lo que estaba viendo en las facciones del escolta.

— Hyūga, espera. —Esa vez sí consiguió detenerlo, haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de sus brazos para despegarlo de sí y contemplarlo con consternación. El de anteojos luchó por volver a estampar su cuerpo contra el del castaño, pero tenía tanto alcohol encima que no pudo luchar contra su poderoso agarre. Empezó a farfullar maldiciones por lo bajo, pero Kiyoshi no se dejó intimidar.— Hyūga, yo… sabes… no quiero que te enojes, y si te dejo que hagas esto, sé que no me lo perdonarás nunca. —Confesó con cierto bochorno, rascándose la cabeza con una tímida sonrisa. El pelinegro aprovechó la libertad de uno de sus brazos, y Kiyoshi apenas alcanzó a esquivar el puñetazo que le arrojó a la cara en ese momento, víctima de una rabia incontenible potenciada por el alcohol.

— No me jodas, Kiyoshi… —Le soltó entre gruñidos, aprovechando su instante de debilidad para volver a pegarse contra él.— A quién mierda le importa… qué… joder… —Perdió la capacidad de hablar con coherencia cuando volvió a frotar su erección, oculta por debajo de las telas de su ropa, contra las caderas del castaño. Éste no sabía qué hacer: Hyūga estaba por completo fuera de control, y tenía que detenerlo _ya_.

Sin embargo… él no parecía dispuesto a colaborar en su empresa de frenarlo. De hecho, se veía muy decidido a hacer todo lo posible por frustrar sus intentos y continuar moviendo su ingle contra el cuerpo del contrario.

— Hyūga, esp–… —Esa vez no alcanzó a esquivar el golpe del pelinegro, que aterrizó en el ángulo entre su cuello y su hombro; no fue doloroso, pero bastó para sorprenderlo por unos instantes, que el cuatro aprovechó para pegarse más contra él. Kiyoshi trató de retroceder, y de hecho lo logró; pero la parte posterior de sus piernas dio contra el sofá, y cayó derribado hacia atrás; arrastrando consigo a un Hyūga que empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente.

Kiyoshi no sabía qué hacer. Estaba hecho un mar confuso de pensamientos, y el intenso oleaje no lo ayudaba para nada. Hyūga ahora estaba encima de él, frotando directo contra su entrepierna, y por mucho que el castaño se opusiese, no podía evitar darse cuenta de las oleadas de placer —primero pequeñas, pero cada vez mayores— que aquello enviaba a través de su sistema. El pelinegro parecía como desesperado; jadeaba y gimoteaba maldiciones contra el oído del pívot, habiendo posado su cabeza en el hombro que había golpeado unos momentos atrás.

_Tengo que detenerlo… Pero no puedo dejarlo así… Si lo dejo seguir hasta el final, me matará… Pero de todas maneras lo hará, si total ya empezado a hacerlo… _Kiyoshi trataba de razonar, pero a cada segundo se le hacía más difícil. El miembro erecto de Hyūga rozaba contra el suyo, que también empezaba a erguirse, y la tela de las ropas del pelinegro estaba húmeda, señal de que había _algo_ derramándose por debajo de ellas.

— M–mierda, Kiyoshi… —Jadeó el escolta al oído del pívot.— No… no te quedes ahí c–como un imbécil… —Le soltó, la furia manchando su tono de voz a pesar de que el simple hecho de hablar ya parecía costarle bastante.

Kiyoshi quiso preguntarle qué quería que hiciera, pero el interrogante se perdió en su garganta. En cambio, llegó a su mente lo último que quería pensar, una idea que había estado tratando de evitar con todas sus fuerzas durante los últimos instantes.

_Pero podría ayudarlo… si de todas formas… mañana no recordará nada de esto._

Y con aquella frase, la cordura y el sentido común del pívot huyeron. Era consciente de que se hallaban en público. Entendía que podían ser vistos en cualquier momento, que quizás Hyūga al día siguiente no lo recordaría pero él sí, y que si llegaban a verlos, el rumor no tardaría en expandirse. Sabía que los dos eran hombres y que Hyūga no se lo perdonaría nunca si llegaba a acordarse —eso, siempre que no se muriera de vergüenza antes.

Pero, al fin y al cabo, él no era muy hábil al momento de decirle que no a Hyūga Junpei.

Abandonando todo juicio lógico, llevó una de sus manos al borde superior de las bermudas del contrario; deshaciendo rápidamente su cinturón, y apartando la prenda para deslizar su mano contra la húmeda tela de sus bóxers. Hyūga estaba _muy_ duro, más de lo que Kiyoshi hubiera esperado jamás; y en ningún momento dejó de mover sus caderas contra el cuerpo del castaño, de modo que le dificultaba los movimientos al pívot, que tenía que abrirse paso en aquel estrecho espacio.

En cuanto el pelinegro sintió la calidez de aquella mano presionando su erección por encima de su ropa interior, emitió un jadeo ahogado y masculló:

— Joder, sí… —Kiyoshi sintió cómo se apretaba todavía más contra él, atrapando su mano entre su erección y el propio cuerpo del pívot.— A–agárralo, puta madre…

El siete obedeció. Le costó abrirse paso por debajo de la tela de los bóxers del contrario, pero en cuanto lo logró, aferró su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo en lánguidos movimientos; su agarre _firme_, sin demostrar las dudas que acosaban su interior. Hyūga estaba tan húmedo que sus movimientos fueron bien fluidos, deslizando su mano arriba y abajo y arrancando gemidos de placer de lo profundo de la garganta del pelinegro.

— S–sí… Eso… K–Kiyoshi —se corrió tan rápido que tomó por sorpresa al pívot, que no había tenido en cuenta que había estado a punto de acabar desde que había empezado a frotarse contra él. El pelinegro emitió un largo jadeo cuando aquella sustancia blanquecina se derramó por encima de la mano del pívot y sobre su ropa; descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro durante unos momentos, apaciguando su respiración hasta que logró volverla más o menos regular. Sólo entonces decidió moverse; el antiguo as de Seirin, que había permanecido inmóvil hasta ese momento, apartó su mano a un lado y, sin tener dónde limpiarla de la sustancia que la cubría, la sostuvo en alto —negándose, en su eterna bondad, a limpiarla con la tela que recubría el sillón.

Hyūga se apartó del siete, dejándose caer en el suelo frente al sitio donde Kiyoshi estaba sentado, y permaneció allí unos momentos, con su miembro expuesto por fuera de sus ropas, chorreando semen mientras se quedaba ahí con el ceño fruncido. Kiyoshi pensó que estaría pensando sobre lo que acababa de suceder, o tratando de procesar la situación, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban clavados en _un_ sitio, y que _ése_ era el motivo de su expresión ceñuda.

El cuatro no quitaba la mirada de la entrepierna del pívot, donde un bulto marcado revelaba que era víctima de una erección —inevitable producto de los roces del escolta contra él, momentos antes. Se movió hacia adelante, con aquel gesto irritado en el rostro, sin despegar la vista de aquella forma en la ingle del más alto.

— Idiota, ¿vas a quedarte así…? —Le preguntó con fastidio, llevando las manos al sitio donde su mirada se clavaba y tironeando de las telas hacia abajo. Kiyoshi hubiera hecho _algo_ por detenerlo, cualquier cosa, pero no hizo a tiempo; además, tenía una de sus manos completamente recubierta en semen y no quería manchar a su compañero más de lo que ya estaba. De modo que no pudo hacer nada por evitar que su propio miembro quedara expuesto, en una imponente erección que era imposible que pasase desapercibida ante los ojos del más bajo.

Algo en aquello parecía molestar al pelinegro.

— Imbécil —soltó, su voz irradiando contrariedad—, supongo que los imbéciles como tú la tienen así de grande, ¿eh?_ Idiooooooota._ —Kiyoshi no sabía qué hacer. El rostro de Hyūga estaba _muy_ cerca, y el cuerpo había dejado de responderle. Hubo una pausa, durante la cual el cuatro se limitó a mirar con el ceño fruncido, antes de decir:—… Vale, me _molesta_ verte ahí sin hacer nada… así que lo arreglaré por ti.

Y Kiyoshi no pudo frenarlo. Hyūga llevó entonces su boca hacia su miembro, rodeándolo primero con los labios para luego llevarlo más profundo. El pívot sintió que se mareaba por la repentina calidez, por la humedad de la boca del más bajo, por la falta de espacio y la estrechez que se cernía en torno a su erección.

— H–Hyūga, no —pero no pudo continuar hablando; Hyūga eligió justo ese momento para succionar con fuerza, y entonces el castaño emitió un grave gemido de placer. Los dientes del pelinegro rozaron apenas la longitud del contrario, demasiado poco como para resultar doloroso, justo lo suficiente para causar que la excitación invadiese al siete, asentándose en su parte baja, que ahora estaba tan dura como la del cuatro unos momentos atrás.

Inconscientemente, Kiyoshi separó un poco las piernas —lo máximo que le permitieron sus ropas, que yacían apenas por debajo de su entrepierna—; esto dio más espacio al pelinegro para actuar, que con los anteojos todavía torcidos, y su pene todavía expuesto, chorreando esperma, llevó más profundo al castaño en su garganta.

Kiyoshi se estremeció de modo visible.

— A–ah, H–Hyūga… hmnn… —No podía pensar. Todos sus nervios se hallaban centrados en su miembro, y en cómo la boca del pelinegro se cernía en torno a él, en cómo su infinita humedad y su interminable calidez le causaban un gozo difícilmente comparable a cualquier otro que hubiera sentido nunca antes. Era incapaz de guardar sus gemidos, que salían de su garganta como si se hallasen en privado, solos, y no en el living de una casa ajena, en el cual podía entrar cualquier persona en cualquier momento, en medio de una fiesta.

El de anteojos trató de llevarlo todavía más adentro, pero se atragantó y, tosiendo, tuvo que apartarse para recuperar el aire. La microscópica parte racional que quedaba en el cerebro del castaño quiso preguntarle si estaba bien, pero todo lo que salió de su boca fue:

— Hnng… c–continúa, Hyūga… —El éxtasis se lo estaba comiendo. Esperó recibir algún golpe de parte del contrario, luego de haberle casi exigido que continuara, pero éste se limitó a murmurar _"demasiado grande…"_ y volver a llevar su miembro al interior de su boca, donde otra vez empezó a succionarlo y a deslizar su lengua contra su piel, dejando un rastro húmedo por donde pasaba.

Kiyoshi no era el único que se deshacía en gemidos. Hyūga también producía pequeños sonidos que retumbaban contra la erección del contrario; graves, audibles a pesar del barullo que el castaño estaba montando en la habitación. Cada vez que succionaba, venía acompañado de uno de aquellos pequeños gimoteos, tan profundos que parecían más bien los ronroneos de un felino.

No llegó a advertir al escolta del momento en que se correría. El semen se derramó por todo el interior de la boca del contrario, que luego de apartarse lo soltó de un escupitajo. No se dio cuenta de que tenía restos de la sustancia blanca chorreándole desde las comisuras de la boca al mentón, ni de que sus ropas inferiores también estaban manchadas con aquel líquido. Apenas instantes después, cayó desmayado y entonces ya no se enteró de nada más.

* * *

><p>Día lunes. El despertador no había sonado esa mañana, y por eso Kiyoshi Teppei estaba llegando tarde al colegio: eran casi las nueve, y sólo entonces traspasaba las rejas de la entrada a la institución, casi una hora después de lo que correspondía.<p>

Sin embargo, no parecía preocupado en absoluto. De hecho, caminaba lo más campante, bastante tranquilo, tarareando una melodía que había escuchado en la radio esa misma mañana, cuando…

— _¡KIYOSHI…!_

Ah, aquel grito rabioso al que él tanto se había acostumbrado, que ni siquiera en su eterna furia conseguía intimidarlo. Sin embargo, lo sorprendió escucharlo allí, entonces; se dio la vuelta con gesto asombrado, para divisar a un Hyūga que corría a toda velocidad hacia él, con una expresión en el rostro que daba la sensación de que pensaba matarlo.

— ¡Hyūga! —Exclamó el castaño como si nada, con una sonrisa atónita mientras se detenía para aguardar a que el pelinegro llegase hasta él.— ¿Tú también llegas tarde? ¿Cómo e–…?

Pero justo entonces, el de anteojos le asestó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que provocó que el pívot viera las estrellas y tuviese que tomar unos segundos para volver a estabilizarse antes de responder:

— ¡Ah, Hyūga, ¿por qué ha sido eso?! —Se quejó adolorido, frotándose el sitio donde no tardaría demasiado en aparecer un chichón.

Un rápido vistazo al más bajo bastó para que resultase _obvio_ que _sí tenía planeado asesinarlo_. Sus ojos refulgían con el brillo de la rabia ciega, su ceño se hallaba fruncido, sus cejas tan juntas que parecían a punto de tocarse. Y, aun así, un tono carmesí intenso teñía sus mejillas, de un modo que a Kiyoshi no podía parecerle sino encantador.

— _¿Por qué demonios crees que es? _—Siseó el pelinegro, enfurecido, mientras echaba a caminar hacia adelante, pisoteando tan fuerte que el piso casi temblaba bajo sus pies. Dio la espalda al contrario, que en seguida se apresuró a seguirlo; imaginándose ya el motivo por el que Hyūga estaba tan enojado.

— Pues… —Titubeó, mientras se ubicaba al lado del pelinegro para entrar al edificio principal del colegio. No había contado con que recordara lo que había sucedido en la fiesta; pero, evidentemente, así era. Optó por ser sincero con él.— Mira, yo quise detenerte, pero tú no me esc–…

— ¡Deberías haberme golpeado! —Vociferó el otro, sin preocuparse por estar montando un alboroto en medio del horario de clases, cuando gobernaba un silencio sepulcral en toda la institución.— ¡Deberías haberme dado una buena bofetada en la cara para dormirme! ¡Deberías…!

Kiyoshi se rascó la nuca, abochornado.

— Vamos, Hyūga, sabes que no soy capaz de algo como eso… —Soltó incómodo, abriendo su locker para reemplazar sus zapatillas por las que se vestían en el Instituto Seirin por reglamento.

— ¡No eres capaz de golpearme, pero sí eres capaz de–…! —Se cortó a mitad de la frase; poniéndose más rojo aun. Hasta Kiyoshi, que tenía la vista clavada en las zapatillas que se estaba calzando en ese mismo momento, adquirió un tinte escarlata en su rostro.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Ambos sabían lo que Hyūga había estado a punto de decir.

— Mira, Hyūga, para mí… para mí también es vergonzoso… —Reconoció el pívot sin mirarlo. A diferencia del pelinegro —que en ese momento también se veía muy concentrado en cambiarse el calzado y evitaba mirar al contrario—, él no había estado bajo los efectos del alcohol aquella noche. Conservaba memorias _muy_ vívidas sobre lo que había pasado, y el mero recuerdo de sus propios gemidos bastaba para que se deshiciese por la vergüenza.— Si quieres podemos fingir que nada ha pasado y…

— ¿Hah? ¡¿Cómo vamos a fingir semejante cosa?! —Espetó el otro, ambos empezando a caminar rumbo al tercer piso —donde se dictaban las clases de segundo año.— ¡Como si pudiera olvidar que…!

Se interrumpió a mitad de su exclamación, y entonces ambos se quedaron callados. Podían tratar de fingir todo lo que quisieran, pero les resultaría muy difícil actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido —como si Hyūga no hubiera empezado a frotarse contra Kiyoshi y a succionar su miembro por voluntad propia, o como si Kiyoshi no hubiese accedido a masturbarlo y no se hubiese desarmado en gemidos mientras el pelinegro movía su boca contra su erección.

Pasarían mil años antes de que consiguiesen olvidarlo.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta del aula del más alto —la primera del pasillo. Ambos evitaron mirarse durante todo el trayecto; y una vez hubieron llegado a su destino, Kiyoshi lo saludó de modo muy escueto:

— B–bueno, nos vemos lu–… —Pero Hyūga lo interrumpió antes de que pudiese terminar. Le colocó una mano en el hombro y alzó la mirada hasta clavarla en los ojos castaños del contrario, que lo contemplaron llenos de asombro y curiosidad.— ¿Q–qué…?

— Mira, todo esto es tu culpa. —Le soltó el pelinegro. Kiyoshi no se atrevió a decirle que en realidad la culpa no era de él, sino que del propio Hyūga; de modo que lo dejó seguir hablando.— Así que espero que te hagas cargo y lo resuelvas, ¿me has entendido, grandísimo idiota?

Y entonces se colocó de puntas de pie y, apretando los párpados con fuerza como si no quisiese ver, presionó sus labios contra los del pívot. Él permaneció allí, con los ojos como platos a causa de la sorpresa; sin que su gesto atónito variase ni un ápice ni siquiera cuando Hyūga se apartó, lo fulminó con la mirada —sus mejillas de un rojo intenso—, y se alejó a toda velocidad a través del pasillo, antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta de su propio aula.

Kiyoshi se quedó allí quieto durante varios segundos —costándole mucho trabajo procesar lo que acababa de suceder. Sin embargo, cuando lo logró, se tocó los labios con los dedos y, cambiando su expresión por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, entró en el aula lleno de una inmensa alegría, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y sintiendo como si un enorme globo se hubiese hinchado en su interior.

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero aclarar que en mi mente Kiyoshi es <em>seme<em>. Pero es que es difícil resistirse a un Hy****ūga tan... tan... ustedes sabrán.**

**Espero que les haya gustado ;w; Dejen reviews, por favor, hay poco material de estos dos aquí y quiero saber si alguien más los shippea tanto como yo, además de que... bueno, es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre ellos y tengo mis dudas.**

**¡Saludos, y gracias por leer!**


End file.
